Reidak
Reidak is an antagonist who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2006 storyline and a minor antagonist in the 2007 storyline. He is a former Dark Hunter turned Piraka. Biography Dark Hunters Reidak was first recruited to the Dark Hunters after a dispute on his home island Zakaz wiped out the entire city. Some time later, Zaktan led Reidak, along with Vezok, Hakann, and Thok in an unsuccessful revolt against The Shadowed One. The Shadowed One tried to execute Zaktan, but Zaktan survived as a mass of protodites. A thousand years later, Reidak, Vezok, and Avak freed the Kanohi Dragon to persuade Turaga Dume to allow a Dark Hunter base in Metru Nui, but Dome refused. When Vezok tried to kill him, Toa Lhikan, Nidhiki, and some others came to his defense. Reidak, Vezok, and Avak fled and left the Toa to deal with the dragon. During the war between the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta, Reidak, Thok, and Zaktan were dispatched to guard a base, much to Reidak's delight. He happily stood guard while Zaktan and Thok looted the base and found the Brotherhood's master plan. Piraka After Makuta Teridax's defeat, Reidak went with Zaktan, Avak, Vezok, Hakann, and Thok to his lair and found the Spear of Fusion. Due to misuse, the spear split Vezok into both himself and Vezon. Soon afterward, the Piraka learned of the Mask of Life and were told to retrieve it. After Vezon ran out on them, the Piraka stole the Toa Mata's canisters and used them to travel to the island of Voya Nui, where the Mask of Life was. On arriving at the island, the Piraka were under orders from Zaktan to stay inside their canisters until a Matoran came by. However, Reidak grew impatient and broke out of his canister. Eventually, the Piraka were able to convince the Matoran that they were Toa. They forced the Matoran to drain the volcano and build a stronghold for them. Reidak took one Matoran named Dezalk into the chamber that held Teridax' antidermis, where Zaktan fired a Zamor Sphere and turned Dezalk into a mindless slave. Later, the Toa Nuva arrived on the island of Voya Nui and were defeated by the Piraka. They were sentenced to death by being thrown into the volcano, but a volcanic eruption allowed the Toa Nuva to escape. Not long after, the Toa Nuva returned when Reidak was engaged in a battle between Brutaka, Thok, Avak, and Zaktan. It seemed that the Piraka would be defeated, but Brutaka single-handedly beat the Toa Nuva. A few days later, the Toa Iniki arrived on the island and stormed the Piraka stronghold. During the ensuing battle, Hakann and Thok used a Zamor Sphere to steal Brutaka's powers for themselves. Reidak, Zaktan, Avak, and Vezok formed an alliance with the Toa to stalk Hakann and Thok and take their power away. They were able to find and ambush Hakann and Thok, firing a Zamor Sphere that returned their power to Brutaka. Reidak went with the rest of the Piraka down into the Chamber of Life, where they encountered Vezon. Vezon defeated the Piraka and was later accosted by the Toa Inika. After Vezon's defeat at the hands of the Toa, the Piraka decided to lay low. Later, the Piraka descended into the Pit to follow the Mask of Life. The mutagens of the Pit mutated them, leaving only their heads and spines. They tried to attack the Toa Mahri when they were travelling up the stone chord, but were defeated. Navigation Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male